


Forever and Always

by wonderfulgoodbye



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Small mention of Chaewon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye
Summary: "Promise me you'll find me again in my next life?""I promise."
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forever and Always

A brown haired girl was staring outside the window, absorbed with her own mind. She observed kids playing at the park across her office and smiled. She didn’t miss to notice an ice cream parlor which was filled with children and sadness clouded her face in a flash. _You will ask me to buy it if you were here._

“Who are you peeping at today?” A sudden voice from behind startled her.

“Wha-” she turned around and immediately turned back after realizing the voice’s owner. “What do you want, Unnie?”

“We have a meeting at 2 PM.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Have you read the material?”

She nodded. “I already reviewed it this morning.”

“Oh really? That’s unusual but good.” She continued. “What are you doing here, Yujin-ah?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to refresh my mind.”

“It has been… what now? Hundred of years? It has been a long time, Yujin…” She carefully told the younger woman.

Yujin sighed. “I know, Unnie. But you saw it yourself how she left this world that time.”

Silence. The older woman knew how much that particular moment affected Yujin. She patted her back, hoping it would ease down the pain she was holding for a long time.

“You’ll find her, Yujin-ah. You always will.”

“Yeah, used to. But not in this life, Unnie.” Her face fell down.

“Hey, cheer up. You have all of the time in this world to find her. If you haven’t found her, maybe you can try to find a new love.”

“Eunbi Unnie.” She said sternly. The older woman was laughing.

“Kidding. Don’t be sad, kid. You’ll find her. We’ll find her.”

A small smile was showing on Yujin’s face. “Thank you, Unnie.”

“Yeah. Now let’s go to work, shall we?”

Yujin was strolling around her neighborhood very late at night. She imagined how it was to be mortal, to spend her limited time to the fullest. Unfortunately, she couldn’t. Her time was unlimited. She already lived in this world for generations, searching for an answer to why she was reborn as an immortal. Eunbi always said that the immortals were here because of a reason. Found that reason, heaven would open its door for you.

Yujin almost found her own reason, she just needed a chance to confirm that reason. _Her_. Yujin needed _her._

Yujin sat at one of the benches at the side of the road. She watched as people were passing by. She remembered how every people she met wanted to be an immortal so they didn’t have to be scared of death. Yujin would say no instantly. Being an immortal was the worst thing ever happened to her. She had had enough with her life that every time she closed her eyes, she prayed that it wouldn’t open anymore.

Being an immortal meant that she couldn’t stay at one particular place for a long time since she couldn’t grow old nor died. Yujin and Eunbi would travel to a new place, with new identity, and new personality every decade. Both of them had lost count of how many places they had visited.

But that wasn’t the hardest part. The thing Yujin hated the most about being an immortal was how she watched her colleagues, friends, and loved one gone. She had to suffer the pain from losing the one she loved over and over again for a long time. That was the most terrible punishment God ever gave to her.

Yujin hated the fact that every time she found _her_ , she had to bear the truth that _she_ would grow old and eventually left her. Eunbi always reminded Yujin that it was okay. That they could wait for another century for _her_.

A phone call brought Yujin back to reality. _Mom_ , read the phone screen.

“Hello,” she greeted first.

“Go home, please?”

“I will. Relax, Unnie.”

“Yujin-ah…”

“I’m not running away. I was just searching for a fresh air.”

A sighed. “Okay. Just go home before sunrise?”

“Noted.”

“Where are you?”

No answer.

“Yujin…” Eunbi lowered her voice. “Stop coming to that place.”

“Who knows she’ll come here, Unnie.”

“Exactly. Who knows, Yujin-ah. If you two are bound to be together, you’ll find her. And she’ll find you. Stop mourning, Yujin.” Eunbi expressed in the softest way possible.

“What’s wrong with mourning, Unnie?” Yujin raised her voice.

“It’s not wrong. You should move on. We’re 1520 years old now or even older. You should’ve known that giving up is not even a choice.” Eunbi sounded soft but serious at the same time.

Yujin chose to ignore the talk. “I’m coming home now. Don’t wait up.” She ended the call.

Yujin exhaled and took a glance at her watch. 2 AM. She stood up and started to walk home after putting down a white rose on the bench.

She was halfway to her home when she felt someone was following her. She tried to quicken her pace, but that someone also did the same. She stopped and immediately turned around.

“What do you want?” Yujin said. It was so dark, so she couldn’t see the face clearly.

“N-nothing.” She sounded anxious. “I-I’m sorry to scare you but I mean no harm. I swear!”

Her voice sounded oddly familiar. Yujin observed her. A high-end quality jacket and pants that you could tell at one look. A successful businesswoman for sure.

“It’s already late and this neighborhood always turned off the street lamp at 2 AM. I just wanted a companion to walk around this area.”

Yujin recognized the voice. Yujin squinted to get a better look on her face. And with the help of the faint light from the shop near them, she recognized the face.

Yujin couldn’t feel her legs. She felt her world crumbled the moment she saw that face again. She was fighting back tears from running down.

“It’s you.” Yujin said shakily. “It’s really you.”

“Sorry, what? Do you know me?”

Yujin drew herself together. “No. Sorry. I said, I’m glad it’s you. Not some creepy old man.” She lied.

Yujin gestured the other girl to walk beside her. “Where do you live?”

“5 minutes away from here. You?”

“Ten.”

Then, they walked in silence. But, Yujin was taking glances here and there. She couldn’t believe what happened. After centuries, she finally met _her_ again. _Her._ The reason why Yujin was being an immortal. Jang Wonyoung.

Yujin almost lost her mind recently because she couldn’t find this perfect girl. But, she just showed up in front of her like an angel fell down from the sky. Yujin smiled. A happy smile.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“What?” Wonyoung stopped in her tracks.

“I’ll walk you home. It’s scary to walk alone. Plus, you asked for a companion.”

“I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I can kill you, you know.”

“Will you?”

That caught off Wonyoung’s guard. “No.”

“Good.” Yujin reached out her hand. “I’m Yujin.”

Wonyoung hesitated.

“I swear I mean no harm!” Yujin showed her id card. “See? I’m a finance director!”

“Cool.” Wonyoung said nonchalantly and she continued walking. “I’m Wonyoung.”

Yujin’s mouth curved into a smile. She was glad she could hear that name again. Wonyoung was Yujin’s everything. She was Yujin’s life. She was the only thing Yujin cared in life. She was the only reason Yujin held on to her life for so long.

“The hell?” Eunbi woke up from her sleep because a big puppy suddenly jumped on her and held her tight, crying.

“Are you okay?” She said after realizing what just happened. She caressed Yujin’s back.

“I-I found her.” Yujin said in the middle of her tears. “I found her, Unnie.”

“Who?”

“Her. Wonyoung. I found Wonyoung, Unnie.” There was an obvious relief in her voice.

A shock crossed Eunbi’s face. She instantly dropped a tear. “Finally, Yujin-ah. Finally.”

With that, both of them fell asleep hugging each other. Eunbi and Yujin weren’t actual siblings although both of them considered each other as their own sister. They both found each other on their own journey hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Yujin was so thankful after knowing that she wasn’t the only immortal alive, so did Eunbi. Thus, they decided to survive together. And they did. They also found many other immortals who were existed before them.

Yujin woke up first thing in the morning. She went to her bedroom and washed up. She went to prepare breakfast with a bright mood. The sound of plate clanking woke Eunbi up. She surprised with the sight in front of her.

“Thank God. No more grumpy Yujin.” Eunbi sat down at one of the stools.

Yujin smiled widely. “Good morning, Mom!”

Eunbi rolled her eyes. She took a sip of her water. “Where did you find her?”

Yujin put the pancake on two plates, one for Eunbi and one for her, and sat down in front of Eunbi. “At the exact place where she… you know.”

“You can say that she died in the past, Yujin-ah.”

“Yeah, and it was because of me.”

Eunbi put down her fork and stared straight to Yujin. “We talked about this. And no, it wasn’t because of you. It wasn’t your fault. It was fate, Yujin. Fate brought her to that place at that particular time.”

“I know. But isn’t it the reason why I’m here? Because I was supposed to protect her! To make sure she left this world without pain! Left with beautiful memories.” Yujin raised her voice a little bit.

“Calm down! You found her now. Do what you need to do now. Don’t regret the past, Yujin. Learn from that.”

“I have learned from the past, Unnie. I have found her for the sixth time now, Unnie. I keep making the same mistake. I can’t bear to watch her hurt anymore.”

Eunbi chuckled. “How come you found her repeatedly though?”

“That… is also fate.” Yujin stuck out her tongue.

Eunbi always said that Yujin and Wonyoung were the real soulmates. Yujin would always find Wonyoung, wherever and whenever she reincarnated. The latter were being told later on that Yujin was immortal and that it was their second or third time meeting each other. The reaction from Wonyoung after being told so was different each time. Yujin and Eunbi looked forward for this Wonyoung.

“When will you tell her?”

“What? We barely know each other, Unnie! I’ll visit her later today. And let everything going with the flow.”

“Don’t take too long. She won’t grow younger.”

“I know.” Yujin chewed her pancake. “We’ll grow old together this time, Unnie.”

_“WONYOUNG NOOOO!” She ran as fast as she could. She broke through people around the incident scene and immediately hugged the body lying on the street. She then put Wonyoung’s head on her thigh._

_“Baby, no no no. Are you okay? Baby.. please..” She held the other woman._

_The other woman could only look at her eyes with the saddest expression yet still maintained her smile._

_Yujin touched Wonyoung’s cheek which covered in blood and tears and stroked it softly. “I’m sorry, Wonyoung-ah. I’m sorry.”_

_“You came.”_

_Yujin cried, hard. “Please tell me you’re okay.”_

_“I am.” Wonyoung said with a small smile._

_“Hold on for a while, please? The help is on the way. Please, Wonyoung. Please?”_

_Wonyoung shook her head lightly._

_“No! You can’t leave me like this, baby.”_

_“Yujin-ah…” she called her gently._

_Yujin gestured that she was listening and asked Wonyoung to continue._

_“You’ll find me, right? You’ll find me again in my next life?”_

_Yujin couldn’t help but cry harder. She lowered her head, didn’t have enough courage to look at her girl’s eyes._

_“Look at me.” Wonyoung asked. “Promise me, baby.”_

_“I-I promise. I’ll find you again. I’ll wait for you.”_

_Wonyoung smiled. “Good. Now please stay here? I want to rest for a bit.”_

_Yujin knew what it meant. She nodded and kissed Wonyoung’s forehead. She watched as Wonyoung slowly closed her eyes. Her grip on Yujin’s arm now was getting looser. Yujin kissed Wonyoung’s forehead again and hugged her for the last time._ An incoming message brought her back from daydreaming. She read it and ignored it. She put her head on her arm, wanted to continue the dream. _I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you sooner. I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up that day._

__

“I assumed you’re not coming home early?”

Yujin hummed as an answer.

“Okay, then. Don’t stay up too late.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh and Yujin?” Eunbi smiled to the person in front of her.

“Yes?” 

“Sakura says hi.” 

“You’re with her now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let me talk to her.” 

Eunbi raised her eyebrows and Sakura mouthed why. Eunbi gave her phone to Sakura. 

“Hello?” 

“Sakura Unnie?” 

“Yujinie?” 

“Unnieeeee.” Yujin sounded happy. 

Sakura grinned after hearing her favorite little puppy’s voice. Eunbi hadn’t told Sakura about who they really were yet. That explained why Yujin kept calling Sakura Unnie despite being a lot older than Sakura. 

“Where are you, Yujin-ah?” 

“Somewhere private.”

“Ooooh, does Yujinie have someone she like?” 

“No.” 

“Eunbi said yes tho.” 

“UNNIEEEE.” 

Sakura laughed. 

“Unnie, seriously why are you still with my sister? You deserve someone better, Unnie.” 

“Yujin-ah, you can’t say that. You sister is trying her best to be better.” 

Yujin mocked a vomiting sound and Sakura laughed. “I miss you, Unnie. Come to the house later.” 

“I miss you too. I will. It’s been a long time since I hang out with you, right?” 

“I’ll ask you out, Unnie.” 

Sakura chuckled. “I don’t want both of you to fight.”

Yujin shook her head. They continued to talk for five minutes until Eunbi interrupted their conversation.

“I have information. About the bunny. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“As expected! You’re the best, Unnie! Thank you so much!”

Eunbi rolled her eyes. “Right. Talk to you later.”Not too long after, Eunbi sent the message as she promised. _From the trusted source, she works at one of the accounting firms as an auditor. And her record shows that she has 2 ex boyfriends. And that’s it._

Yujin replied within seconds. _Anything else?_

_That’s yours to find out. Goodluck._

Yujin frowned. She sensed that Eunbi knew something else but she decided to ask her later. She sped up to her destination which was not too far from Wonyoung’s house. She knew Wonyoung would pass that cafe on her way home. She ordered ice americano as soon as she arrived and took a seat near the window. She observed people around while browsing her phone. Yujin hadn’t found Wonyoung’s social media account yet. It was weird because not that many people named Wonyoung.

The clock had reached dinner time but there was no sign of Wonyoung. Yujin wanted to call off her plan but she remembered that Wonyoung was an auditor and it was normal to work overtime.

The night had gotten darker when a taxi stopped in front of the cafe. A woman with white blouse got off and Yujin instantly left her seat and rushed outside. It was Wonyoung. Yujin let the taxi went away before approached her.

“Hey.” She greeted as quiet as she could. But, Wonyoung still shocked at the sudden voice.

“Hey wait wait wait!” Yujin tried to calm her down because Wonyoung was ready to scream.

“It’s me!”

“Who- Oh.” Wonyoung lowered her guard. “What are you doing here?”

“To meet you.”

“What for?”

“Nothing.”

Wonyoung found Yujin weird and now she was walking towards her home.

“Hey! Wait!” Yujin followed.

“You’re creepy! What are you doing?”

“Okay, okay. Let me explain, please?”

Wonyoung stopped. She turned around. “Go ahead.”

“Okay. I’m Yujin. That, you already know. I’m kinda new here and you look totally like my friend so I had to come back and meet you.”

“So?”

“So I can make sure that you’re not that friend.”

“I’m not your friend.” Wonyoung said coolly.

“Then, let’s be friends.” Yujin couldn’t believe herself that she had to use the lame way to approach Wonyoung.

Wonyoung eyed her and continued walking. “Why should we?”

“Because I feel a click when the first time I met you.”

“We just met yesterday, Miss super weird.”

Yujin grinned at that. “Let me walk you home, then.”

Wonyoung let her. By the time they arrived in front of Wonyoung’s apartment gate, Yujin braced herself to ask for Wonyoung’s number.

“Who in the world is asking phone number nowadays?”

“Your social media account, then.”

“Don’t have.”

Yujin raised her eyebrows. “So?”

“Fine. Here’s my number. Promise me you’re not some pervert 50 years old man?”

Yujin laughed. “I promise.”

After Yujin saved Wonyoung’s number, she wished goodbye. She watched Wonyoung until she got inside the gate and then left the place with a smile. _Mission accomplished,_ she said.

It didn’t take too long for both of them to get close. Well, thanks to Yujin’s determination. Also, they happened to have similar characters and Yujin couldn’t be more thankful of that. Yujin kept sending messages to Wonyoung ever since. Wonyoung’s reply came short at first, but she became more open as time went by. And now, two weeks after that, they declared themselves as best friend. Best friend was enough for Yujin. For now.

“Yah, An Yujin!”

“Sorry, Unnie! I’m late.” She said with her mouth full of toast that Eunbi had just made.

“This kid,” Eunbi shook her head. “Late my ass. I know you’re picking Wonyoung up.” She muttered to herself.

Eunbi couldn’t help but feeling grateful that finally Yujin found _her_. She hoped that this time it would work for Yujin so she wouldn’t have had to survive another lifetime.

On the other hand, a naive girl who couldn’t hide her smile was waiting in front of particular gate. She was playing with her phone, waiting for someone. She jerked her head up when someone opened the gate.

“Hey!” She greeted.

“Hey. Sorry, have you been waiting for me long?”

Yujin shook her head. “No. It’s okay. Let’s go, shall we?”

“Yup.” Wonyoung nodded her head and followed Yujin to her car.

“Are you gonna work overtime today?” Yujin asked as they got into the car.

Wonyoung sighed as she put her bag down. “For real? You’re asking me this question?”

Yujin laughed. Realized at her mistake. “Who knows you’ll decide to give yourself a break,” she joked.

“I’m sorry. I promise to make it up to you when this peak season ends, okay?”

That simple question managed to make Yujin’s heart to beat faster. _She cares._

“I’ll take that promise, then.” Yujin smiled.

“It’s super weird how we just met like two weeks ago yet you feel really familiar. I really enjoy your company, Yujin-ah.”

“Says someone who used to threaten me with ‘I can kill you’.” Yujin stuck out her tongue.

Wonyoung pinched her. “Shut up or I’ll kill you for real.”

Yujin laughed. “Oh, anyway. My auditor asked for a going concern statement. As far as I know, my company is running smoothly. We even distributed dividends last year. They are super weird.”

“Hmm,” Wonyoung showed an expression that Yujin liked the most. Thinking. “You should probably ask them what that statement is for. And you should consider using us to do the audit for you.”

“There you are. You can’t spend a day without promoting your firm, are you?”

“But seriously. Don’t give any document voluntarily to your auditor. Ask the purpose first, okay?”

“Noted, Ms. Jang.” Yujin said playfully.

A sudden weird feeling brushed Yujin. It shocked her. She automatically turned to Wonyoung. She saw Wonyoung hardened her grip to her bag.

“Something wrong, Wonyoung-ah?”

Wonyoung startled. She looked up. “Huh?”

“Is something wrong? You okay there?”

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely. Why?”

“Nothing. You seem… nervous?”

Wonyoung smiled. “No. I’m fine.”

Yujin smiled back. “Okay, then.”

Stupid heart. Why are you acting up right now? Wonyoung cursed herself. Behind that pretty face, easy going personality, strong willpower, and kind heart, lied a fragile and frail girl who was carrying an artificial heart. Little did Yujin know, Wonyoung was suffering from heart defects the moment she was born and was now living with mechanical valves to help the blood ran throughout her body. Wonyoung was so determined to live her life to the fullest so she often ignored the pain she was feeling every time, every hour, every minute, and every second.

Her parents and her doctor told her that taking painkillers weren’t help and it would make everything worse. But, Wonyoung still took the risk because she loved her job and she enjoyed doing that kind of work. Wonyoung couldn’t care less if she died from overworking. That, before she met Yujin. From their short meeting, Wonyoung could tell that Yujin was an overprotective type of person. She smiled. _I know you’ll nag if I insist on working overtime._

Wonyoung didn’t know that someone she just met could change the way she lived. Wonyoung used to think that it would be worth every pain she felt but as she got closer to Yujin, she hoped the pain would stop for the better. For her to enjoy every second she had with Yujin.

Now, Wonyoung learned something scarier than death: leaving someone you like behind as you went peacefully to the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting my work here to reach bigger audience. I used to have wordpress but I forgot my password LMAO. Annyeongz will forever be my home. Annyeong FTW!!!!!!!


End file.
